


Muke is real

by AbbyIsTheQueen



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyIsTheQueen/pseuds/AbbyIsTheQueen
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING





	1. Chapter 1

"We've been in a band together for a while now..." Luke said as he approached Michael. "So I'm just gonna be honest Michael. I love you. I always have. Just please don't hate me." Luke's voice began to break. As he turned to leave he felt a hand grab his wrist. "Please don't leave, I love you too. And I don't hate you. I love you. I've been crushing on you for a while now." Michael got a lump in his throat. Tears started slowly falling down Luke's cheeks. He had just gotten the boy of his dreams. 

 

That night as Luke laid in his bed he thought what to tell the fans. "Should we tell them? No. If we break up it would be horrible on all of us." Suddenly Luke sat up. They never told the rest of the band. "What should we tell them?"

The next morning at breakfast Luke pulled Michael to the side "What should we tell them?" Luke asked gesturing to the rest of the band.  
"The truth I'm guessing." Michael replied. Luke held out his hand to Michael. Michael accepted and together they approached the band. "Hey guys we need to talk..." Luke started. "Are you two together now?" Calum chuckled. "Actually Cal we are." Michael said in a nervous voice. Michael held back his emotions while Luke began to cry. Ashton and Calum came over and hugged them. "It'll be okay guys" Said Ashton. "Yeah we're here for you. Always." Calum chimed in. Michael began to cry into Ashton's shoulder. Ash rubbed his back "it's okay. Let it all out" Ashton said in his most comforting voice. "What are we gonna tell the fans?" Calum asked. "I don't know yet" Luke replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael walked into Luke's room holding up his phone and giving Luke a smirk. "What?" Luke asked getting up. "Let's tell them." Michael said. "Now?" Luke chuckled. "Yes" "Okay then Twitter?" Luke asked. Michael signed into his Twitter account and took a picture of him and Luke kissing with the caption "My new BF".  
They posted the same picture on Luke's account. "Okay so we've told them." Michael said with a sigh of relief. The comments started flooding in. "Luke don't look at them. Please. For me." Michael asked. "Okay I won't." Luke answered. "Thank you" Luke's phone chimed. "Who is it?" Michael asked. "My mum." Luke answered. The text read "Luke...when were you gonna tell me you and Mike were together?" "Oh no" Luke said. "What's wrong?" Michael asked. "I never told my mum..." "Oh" Michael began kissing Luke's lips roughly. He pushed him back against the wall. Luke started kissing back. His nails digging into Michael's back. Michael took off Luke's shirt and his own. Michael picked up Luke bridal style and gently placed him onto the bed. He unbuttoned his skinny jeans revealing American apparel underwear. Luke couldn't help but to laugh. Michael just rolled his eyes and continued. He took off Luke's skinny jeans. Luke let out a slight groan when the door burst open. It was Liz. "Luke-OH MY GOD"


	3. Chapter 3

"Mikey why didn't you lock the door" Luke said in a panic. "I thought I did. How can you forget to lock the door, Michael you idiot." Michael yell-whispered. Liz sat on the leather couch wondering what she just saw. "It was nothing" She tried to convince herself away from the fact she just walked in on her son with his boyfriend. Luke walked out of the room while Michael stayed in the room so Liz and Luke could talk. "So...hi mum" Luke said embarrassed. "Hi Luke...so you and Mikey are dating now...obviously" "yeah we are...sorry we didn't tell you sooner." "It's okay I understand" Liz replied. "Mikey's really embarrassed about this can we act like what just happened never happened? Please?" Luke asked. Liz have a subtle nod and Luke went to get Michael. Michael walked out (fully dressed obviously) with Luke and explained how they started dating to Liz. The other guys were out shopping in LA so they had the house to themselves.  
"I saw these while I was out earlier and thought you might like them." Liz handed both of them a package wrapped in silver paper. "Cool a Michael doll!" Michael exclaimed. "It even has purple hair! Like me!" Michael was clearly excited. Liz and Luke both laughed at Michael. "Luke open yours." Liz instructed. "Okay, A LUKE DOLL! IT LOOKS JUST LIKE ME!" Luke exclaimed excitedly. "I didn't think you guys would get that excited over these but okay" Liz laughed. "Where are Cal and Ash? I got them each one too." Asked Liz. "Oh, they're out shopping or something." Michael answered. "Oh ok" Liz said. Michael got up and walked into the kitchen where Liz and Luke both heard items shatter and a loud thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke got up and ran into the kitchen. "Mikey?" Luke yelled. No answer. Luke saw him laying across the floor in shards of glass. Liz called 911 while Luke was trying his hardest not to cry. When the ambulance came and took Michael to the hospital Luke sat in the ambulance with him holding his hand. "I l-love you please d-don't leave me." Luke said beginning to sob. When they reached the hospital Michael was immediately brought to be looked at. Liz and Luke sat in the waiting room waiting for someone to tell them. "Mum...I love him. He was the first person I've truly loved." Luke said. His voice breaking. "I know you do. I already called his parents. I'm updating them on how he's doing. Did you tell Ash and Cal?" Asked Liz. "No. I've been too..scared." Luke replied. "I'll call them Luke don't worry." As Liz walked off calling the boys Luke sat there wondering what would happen if Michael died. The fans. How would the fans react? "Mr. Hemmings?" The doctor yelled. Luke stood up. "The glass missed the main and most vital arteries so his chances of survival are pretty good,but there is still that chance. And he may not be able to move his hands the way he used to be able too." The doctor told Luke. "Okay thank you" Luke replied. "If you would like you may go see him." "Thank you" Luke told the doctor. As Luke walked to Michael's room he sent his mom a text about what the doctor told him. He walked into the room where his boyfriend was. He sat down next to him and held his hand. "Please don't die on me. Don't do this to me. Or Ash or Cal. The fans, our parents. Don't you dare die on me." Luke told him. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open.


	5. Chapter 5

He opened his hazel eyes to the white hospital room. "Where am I?"Michael asked "The hospital." Luke replied. "What happened?" Asked Michael. "I'm gonna go get the doctor hold on." Luke said. "Mr. Clifford how are you feeling" the doctor asked. "Fine" "I'm going to send you home today. You and your boyfriend can leave" Luke's face grew a smile and so did Michael's. Liz drove them both home and got them pizza on the way. "Michael what do we say about pizza?" Liz asked. "MICHAEL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE MICHAEL WANTS ANOTHER SLICE PIZZA PIZZA" Michael sung. Luke couldn't help but laugh. He found a great guy. Luke loved him. He wouldn't have known what he would've done if he lost him.   
When they arrived Calum and Ashton were waiting outside for Michael and Luke. Cal and Ash wanted to know everything. They were concerned for their friend. "The doctor said if he starts vomiting to rush him back so if either of you notice it" Luke warned "Got it" said Ash. Not long after that they heard it. Michael had begun vomiting.


	6. Chapter 6

They all went to the hospital this time (except Liz who had to go back to Sydney). "Michael has internal bleeding and we're not sure if we can save him. I'm so sorry" the doctor told Luke. "Can we see him?" "Yes you can." As they all walked into the room where Michael was hooked up to several machines. They all said their own version of goodbyes And had his parents on FaceTime. They were all crying. What were they going to tell the fans. Oh god the fans. Then they heard the flatline. The sound that told them that Michael Clifford's life was over.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING

When they came home from the hospital Luke was in tears. He went and collapsed onto his bed. "W-WHY MICHAEL DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME?!" Luke yelled in anger and frustration between sobs. "I L-LOVED YOU" Luke walked into the bathroom and picked up the razor. He held it to his wrist and said "This is for you Mikey." Then cut. It took away his pain. The pain of his boyfriend dying. The hate he received. The pain from everything and everyone. And worst of all he lost his best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Not long after that Luke was on the floor in a pool of blood. "Luke?" Ash yelled. "Luke?!" Ash yelled again. Worry filling his voice. Ash knew something was wrong. He ran through the house calling him and looking for him. When he reached the bathroom he saw him. "Luke!" Ash yelled. His voice full of pain and concern for his best friend. "CAL CALL 911! NOW!" Ash yelled to Calum. Ash was now trying to stop the bleeding from Luke's wrist. When 911 came and took Luke away Ash sat there. In the bathroom, thinking about what he would do if he lost two of his best friends in the same week. No, not best friends but brothers. He felt a hot tear fall down his cheek. Then Calum walked into the room putting a comforting hand on Ash's shoulder. "It'll be okay dude. At least I hope so." Cal said in a raspy voice, his voice breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic so I'm sorry if it's really bad. Thanks for reading. Bye.


End file.
